A Needle Too Deep
by Boyzenberry Erai
Summary: Levi turned to drug abuse to forget his past. But what happens when Eren walks in on his most dangerous high? Levi x Eren. Yaoi. Drug Abuse. No Death. TBC?


It did not take much give him the high that he needed. The memory loss was the side effect he was looking forward to the most. For just a moment in time, he would feel clean, not a drop of blood tainting his pale flesh. The sting of the needle was nothing new to him as he injected himself with the sweet sweet drug. His mind went hazy and a smile crawled upon his lips as he sank into the hot bath, his mind at ease. For just a moment…

Where was his Eren when he needed a good slap from the boy?

Eren happened to be walking past the Corporal's room when he caught a glimpse of something through a crack in the door since it was slightly open. Out of curiosity he opened the door a bit more and what he saw made his heart sink, "Heichou!" He ran over to the other whom was lying on the floor, "Heichou, can you hear me?!" He was panicking now as he picked up his limp body and sat him so that he was cupping his face in his hands, his facial expression soft and forgiving, "Levi...can you hear me? Answer me, damn it!" He furrowed his brows in anger and grit his teeth before taking his one hand and balling it into a fist, his fist now connecting with the older male's jaw. "Wake up, damn you!"

Levi's body lay limp in the younger male's arms. His breathing was light to nothing, his mouth dry as his pupils were severely dilated from the heroine intake. He was severely disorientated as he weakly opened his eyes to a half lidded position as he tried to pin point who it was that had him in his arms. Words seemed impossible to form as he tried to call out to the young boy. Eren... it had to be Eren... No one elses voice was as angelic. He weakly failed at tying to kick the needle away, as if acting he was fine. "T-Tch..." He rolled to his side as he attempted to sit up, only failing and collapsing again. "Merde..."

Eren's eyes filled with tears, he's was angry and he was upset that this had happened. "Levi...why? You've gone too far! " He gently shook the other male, "Respond to me dammit! Wake up!" He grit his teeth now, anger overtaking him. "You can't leave me..you better not be dying..." He pressed his lips to Levi's now, he wanted him to respond, to anything, just something. He didn't want just movements and noises.

The warmth on Levi's lips was always something that would sap the male back to reality, even if it were partial. His eyes were glossed over with the drug's effects, but he found the strength to ever so weakly purse his lips against Eren's and return the small gesture. The liquid crystal ran threw his bloodstream, now, making anything hard to do from moving, talking, to even breathing right. He alas... Levi was all too use to this. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, breaking the kiss in the process as he gasped for a long and needed breath of air. Even the weak excuse of a kiss had winded the saddened corporal.

Eren growled at him, "Come on, Corporal. You call that a kiss...? Wake up and give me a real one damn you! How dare you do this to yourself! I told you if you needed help or someone to talk to that you could come and find me!" He held Levi close now, his hand on the back of his head and grabbing some of his hair, "You better not have damaged yourself...I swear I'll never forgive you if you do...I need you damn it and I'm here for you..." He was so fucking pissed off at him right now.

Levi was able to make out the others words perfectly. But his vision and speech would still he hindered until the high wore off. He was far too deep in to reply at all. He could only close his eyes and sink into the warmth of Eren's arms. He did not want to worry the boy, but his body would beytray him for at least another hour or so until it wore off...

Eren picked Levi up and placed him on his bed now, lying beside him and putting his arm around him, he would wait there until the was sure the other was awake. He kept his ear pressed to Levi's chest so he could still listen to his heart beat. As he listened his let silent tears slide down his face causing his eyes to get all red on the outside, he was worried and he was scared. Scared that he would lose Levi, he didn't want that to happen, damn it. "You bastard...how could you..." He lay there holding the other, listening to his heart beat until it lulled him to sleep not to mention crying so much had worn him out.

A couple of hours passed and Levi himself had fallen asleep once he found it safe enough to. He had to at least make sure his breathing had recovered a bit before allowing himself to sleep and slow it again. When he finally came, he came to, feeling that arm draped over his chest. Sitting up slowly, he gripped his head once the headache hit him. "Merde..." He cursed himself before looking down at the other, realizing the state Ere had probably found him in. "Oops..."

The brunette had felt the other stir and it caused him to awake to. It took his mind a moment to register everything once more but once he had he immediately sat up and slapped Levi right across the face, "How could you...I told you to come to me if you ever felt the need to do that!" He felt the dreaded tears stinging at his eyes again as he looked at the other now, mixed emotions showing on his face but the dominate one being anger. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

If the cold air from the crisp morning had not woken the boy up, the instant sting against his cheek sure did. And damn... it had been hard coming from Eren. "I suppose I deserve that... damn brat." He scoffed, turning his gaze away from the other. "It was not much. Plus, you were busy." He smirked a bit, closing his eyes. "It was just a little but to buy me time until you got here. See, I'm fine..."

Eren growled before forcing him to look at him now, tears running down his face again, "That's bullshit, Levi! This was the worst I've ever seen you! You wouldn't even respond to me!" He was hurt now, the other was lying to him, he had done way more than he usually did and he knew it. He wanted to punch him so bad but he was holding himself back, his hands balled into fists as he stared directly into his eyes.

Levi was the pain in the other's eyes, bringing a sigh to escape his own lips. "Yeah, but you did not see it. You did not see how much blood was on my hands. I could not fucking get it to come off last night..." He bit his lips; he knew where this was going. "Trust me, I tried scrubbing it off. It would not fucking go away..."

Eren's gaze softened and he quickly pulled the other into a hug, "No, Levi...no stop it. You're fine, it's not your fault. What happened to them wasn't your fault. You're clean to me." He held the other close, kissing him gently. "I promise you that you're clean."

It was often quite normal for Levi to have patches of raw skin or bloody scabs where it had already tried to heal. But it was only the harder nights where the male would drink his kidney away or smoke something strong. But there were the rare nights; one light the night before where he wanted to die and forget everything. But he knew death was not an option as long as Eren was still alive. It was night like those he pulled a needle from his stash and shot himself up with something that was close to death. He now looked at Eren and sighed, petting him, "Seriously.. stop caring for me..." He glared at him coldly.

Eren flinched hearing his words but didn't let go, "No, I'm never going to stop. I"m here for you and I love you. I'm not ever going to stop caring. I don't care if you hate me but I won't let you throw your life away." He glared right back at the other male, no matter how much the other hurt him with words he would never cave in. He pulled the other into a kiss now throwing his arms around his neck, he wouldn't let him go, he'd never let him take his own life. "You're so selfish, asking me to go away just so you can kill yourself..."


End file.
